<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рестарт by AnitaBender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108033">Рестарт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender'>AnitaBender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Memory Loss, Protective Tony Stark, Superpowers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танос повержен, мёртвые возвращаются к жизни. Тони Старк слишком переживает о случившемся и о своём подопечном. Желая Питеру лучшей (нормальной) жизни, он уговаривает Мантис стереть воспоминания мальчика о его супергеройском прошлом и изготавливает сыворотку, блокирующую паучьи способности. Но это не может остановить Питера Паркера от защиты слабых на улицах Квинса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Superheroic stuff by Anita Bender</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>После взбучки Муфасы гиены вылетают из пещеры что называется, как пуля. Зазу смотрит им вслед, всем своим видом выражая, что так им и надо, но тут же опускает голову от грозного взгляда короля Саванны — птица тоже виноват в том, что дети оказались в опасности.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Симба понимает, что сейчас мажордому достанется больше, чем он этого заслуживает, и хочет объясниться.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— </em>
  <em> Пап, я…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em> Ты намеренно меня ослушался!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em> Пап, ну прости.</em>
</p><p>«Извинения мало!» — подсказывает мозг следующую реплику, но вместо этого Муфаса только строго говорит «Идём домой!».</p><p>Питер хмурится. Он уверен, что дальше было именно так, он же уже слышал этот диалог раньше. Может, у мультфильма есть другая версия?</p><p>
  <em>— Симба! — король подзывает к себе сына, и его голос раскатывается, как гром.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Львёнок виновато прижимает уши, медленно идёт под грустную музыку. Он вступает своей маленькой лапкой в огромный след отца, и в этот момент как будто особенно чётко понимает свою крошечность и ничтожность в этом мире.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Симба, ты глубоко разочаровал меня, — говорит Муфаса, когда малыш наконец решается поднять на него взгляд от земли.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я знаю…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты едва не погиб. Ты намеренно меня ослушался! И к тому же ты подверг риску Налу!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я просто хотел быть смелым, как ты! — Симба едва не плачет.</em>
</p><p>И Питер почему-то тоже.</p><p>Странно, но Муфаса не говорит «А надо быть лучше».</p><p>Питер шмыгает носом и захлопывает ноутбук, когда слышит, что Мэй вернулась домой. Не хватает ещё, чтоб она застукала его ревущим над детским мультиком.</p><p>Остаток вечера он проводит в необъяснимо подавленном настроении, как будто его самого отругал отец. Он не может доесть чипсы, которые прихватил для просмотра, и бросает недоделанным домашнее задание.</p><p>Питер не может понять, что не так с «Королём Львом», почему он так расстроил его, и почему эти сцены вдруг как-то невыразимо близки ему. Остаётся неприятный осадок из чувства вины и какой-то давней обиды.</p><p>Чтобы избавиться от гнетущих мыслей, Питер ложится спать раньше обычного. Во сне он летает и бегает по крышам.</p><p>***</p><p>Тони Старк во сне плачет и иногда рвёт простыни от злости. Злоба в нём от беспомощности.</p><p>
  <em>Чудесный смелый мальчик Питер Паркер один почти снимает перчатку бесконечности, но Танос вырывает её и разбрасывает нападающих. В следующие секунды Питер уже несётся спасти от болезненного падения Мантис. Ещё мгновение, и всё вокруг начинает рушиться. Серебристые нити паутины вспыхивают то тут, то там. Человек-паук ловко уворачивается от огня и обломков и изо всех сил пытается подобрать как можно больше пострадавших. Его как будто воспитала Чудо-Женщина </em>
  <em>— сколько в нём желания спасти всех-всех-всех, пацифизма, самопожертвования и иногда наивности, удивительной даже для его возраста. Неважно, чем это всё закончится, Тони уже так гордится им.</em>
</p><p>Но каждый раз этот сон заканчивается тем, что Питер оборачивается в пепел прямо у него на руках, его последнее слово «Простите», как будто он подвёл его, как будто виноват в своей смерти.</p><p>Каждый раз Пеппер будит мужа, чтобы избавить его от агонии.</p><p>Тони в поту бросается к телефону, там его ждёт успокаивающий сигнал маячка — Питер Паркер жив и находится у себя дома.</p><p>***</p><p>Питер появляется в кабинете испанского с сияющим лицом. Солнце, будто постановочное, драматично выхватывает его лучом, и друзья пялятся на давно невиданный огонь в глазах и ямочки с румянцем на щеках. От него разит какой-то добротностью и довольностью жизнью, как от жирненького панкейка измазанного в кленовом сиропе.</p><p>— Угадайте что!</p><p>— Что? — в один голос спрашивают Нед и Мишель. Вот только Нед звучит радостно, а Мишель настороженно.</p><p>Улыбка Питера приносит им обоим облегчение после стольких пасмурных дней, но перемена слишком резкая, чтобы ЭмДжей это не обеспокоило.</p><p>— Меня взяли на стажировку в Старк Индастриз!</p><p>— Что-о-о?! — на этот раз Нед совсем не в восторге и даже скорее в ужасе.</p><p>Он прекрасно помнит, как Тони Старк наказал ему всеми силами скрывать от Питера его супергеройское прошлое, чтобы он не встрял в новые неприятности. Мамочки, что же теперь будет?</p><p>Питер не обращает внимания на реакцию лучшего друга, как и на кисловато-задумчивое лицо Мишель, которую мистер Старк ни о чем не просил, не считая её значимой фигурой, и которая прекрасно помнила о том, что Питер уже ходил на стажировку в Старк Индастриз.</p><p>— Представь себе!!!</p><p>— Не знал, что ты подавал заявку, — осторожно начинает Нед.</p><p>— Я не хотел говорить, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Если бы меня не взяли, это была бы дикая лажа.</p><p>— Да уж… Эмм, а ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Знаешь, это может быть опасно. Да и времени будет много отнимать…</p><p>— Ты что шутишь? Это же билет в счастливое научное будущее! — Питер трясёт конвертом с новостью. — Ты что не рад за меня?</p><p>— Не, ты чё, я рад. Рад конечно! Я… да… Очень!</p><p>Они там что в Старк Индастриз рехнулись, они не знают, что Питеру Паркеру туда нельзя? Как они могли его зачислить? Или что-то изменилось, а он не знает?</p><p>Руки Неда вспотели от стресса так, что телефон, который он достаёт из кармана, едва не выскальзывает.</p><p>— Мне надо… Ну я на минуту, ага.</p><p>Гудки пошли ещё до того, как мальчик успел выйти из кабинета — номер Хэппи Хогана был у Неда на быстром наборе.</p><p>Питер продолжал светиться. Будь он щенком, он бы обязательно вилял хвостом сейчас.</p><p>— Я не могу это объяснить, но у меня внутри такое чувство, как будто паззл встал на место. Как будто мне вот прям этого не хватало! Это странно, но раньше я…</p><p>— Слышала, там <em>скучно</em>, — перебивает его изливания Мишель. Она пытливо смотрит на него, всё больше приходя к выводу, что перед ней что-то за пределами её понимания.</p><p>Питер часто моргает от неожиданности. Ему кажется, что он как будто сам когда-то такое сказал. Как это возможно?</p><p>— Я… Я не думаю… — мямлит он.</p><p>До конца дня Питер Паркер почти не разговаривает и листает в Гугле статьи по запросу «как понять откуда берётся дежавю».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его волосы немного рыжат на свету и складываются в непослушные волны. Вокруг носа, словно какое-то созвездие, раскинулась небольшая россыпь веснушек — поцелуи солнца, потому что ребёнок много времени проводит на улице. Губы плотно сжаты, будто он усиленно сдерживает себя от улыбки, а зрачки светло-карих глаз расширились.</p><p>Вот что видит гений и миллиардер, когда сталкивается с Питером Паркером лицом к лицу, выходя из лифта в Старк Индастриз. Что он говорит это:</p><p>— ПИТЕР, КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!</p><p>Кажется, голос Тони гремит на весь этаж, и все вокруг оборачиваются на них.</p><p>Питер крутит головой, ловя вопросительные взгляды, от количества внимания ему становится так неловко, что он не успевает осознать, что сам Тони Старк знает его имя. Он виновато втягивает голову в плечи, хотя даже не знает, что сделал не так.</p><p>— Я стажёр, — наконец выдавливает Питер, и ему кажется, что от волнения его голос звучит как писк котёнка. Он прочищает горло и для верности повторяет: — Я стажёр. Я прошёл тест, и меня взяли...</p><p>Взгляд Тони цепляется за бейдж, доказательством болтающийся у подростка на шее. На мгновение его лицо перечёркивает гнев, но оно тут же становится мягким и миролюбивым.</p><p>— Конечно. Ты умный парень, конечно же ты прошёл.</p><p>Дружелюбное похлопывание по плечу, рассеянный взгляд, и вот уже перед Питером спина в дорогом пиджаке. Никаких объяснений или прощаний. Тони быстро удаляется, и поток людей схлёстывается за ним, как море за Моисеем. Коридор снова заполняется гулом и движением.</p><p>— Хэппи, на минуту? — Беспроводной наушник не передаёт кипения, только привычный будничный голос. — Мой кабинет.</p><p>Хоган оказывается на месте раньше босса и в светлые полторы минуты, пока он не подозревает, что тот летит, как комета, готовая разрушить всё на своём пути, любуется открывшимся видом из окон в пол.</p><p>По резко хлопнувшей двери, обозначившей появление Тони, Хэппи быстро понимает, что сейчас произошло, ещё до того, как обернётся и встретит его колючий взгляд.</p><p>По тому, как тучная фигура начальника безопасности съёживается, будто от желания казаться менее заметным, Тони понимает, что Хэппи <em>знает</em>. Свет, бьющий ему в спину, конечно делает его только ещё более заметным, и сводит шансы притвориться, что его здесь ещё нет, не к нулю, но к минус бесконечности.</p><p>Хоган успевает моргнуть один раз, как Старк словно телепортируется, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу на неприлично близком расстоянии.</p><p>Вопросительно вскидывает одну бровь. Молчит. Только глаза Тони кричат о том, что сейчас он может схватить Хэппи голыми руками, без железного костюма, и просто выбросить в это самое окно, если немедленно не получит вразумительный ответ.</p><p>Хэппи уже почти слышит звук битого стекла, но решается заговорить:</p><p>— Давай сначала успокоимся.</p><p>— К дьяволу спокойствие, Хэппи!!! — Ярость звенит на всю комнату, так что у Тони на секунду сбивается дыхание. — Что происходит?! Почему я ничего не знаю?! Кто посмел?!</p><p>Хэппи невозмутимо достаёт носовой платок из кармана пиджака и без комментариев вытирает со своего воротника последствия этих воплей. Затем аккуратно складывает его и другой стороной так же невозмутимо, со смелостью укротителя тигров вытирает капельки слюны с подбородка Тони.</p><p>— Это идея Пеппер, — отвечает он на последний вопрос, пока Тони ошалело застыл.</p><p>Непросто принимать весь удар на себя, пока зачинщица отправилась в срочную командировку. Прямо сейчас она, скорее всего, уже сидит в самолёте с выключенным телефоном.</p><p>Хэппи двигает к Тони кресло, опасаясь за его здоровье. Тот смиренно опускается.</p><p>— Извини, но она говорит, ты совсем плох. Гаснешь без парнишки всё больше.</p><p>— Это не повод тащить его сюда! — Голос Тони теперь походит на хриплый рык. — Это <em>моя</em> проблема, я должен справиться сам!</p><p>— Ну и как, получается? — Хэппи кивает на полупустой графин на столе.</p><p>Тони цокает в ответ и устало трёт переносицу. Сначала кошмары и рецепты с антидепрессантами, теперь лекции об алкоголизме?</p><p>— Пеппер думает, что тебе станет лучше, если вы возобновите общение. Тебе должно помочь, если вы будете проводить вместе время, и пацан будет под твоим присмотром. — Видя, как ему уже собираются возразить, Хэппи добавляет: — Не через гаджеты, Тони.</p><p>— Это моя проблема, — повторяет Старк, но уже спокойно. — Нельзя его в это впутывать. Как вы не понимаете? Он может <em>вспомнить</em>, и тогда всё пропало!</p><p>Хэппи вздыхает. Пеппер бы конечно справилась с этим разговором лучше.</p><p>— Тони, если это должно произойти, то, судя по всему, это произойдёт и без твоего участия. Ты спрятал его супергероский костюм, ты смог выключить его супергеройские способности, но сердце героя ты выключить не можешь.</p><p>Тони непонимающе щурится, молча спрашивая: «Что за чушь?». Хэппи на это достаёт телефон и принимается что-то в нём искать.</p><p>Это босс пытался не входить в контакт с бывшим подопечным и держаться подальше от подробностей его новой жизни, только проверяя всё ли с ним в порядке, Хэппи же хранил журнал со всеми достижениями Питера Паркера. Поскольку после всей истории с Таносом и стиранием памяти приказов перестать его вести Хэппи не получал, сейчас перед ним был новый список с последним обновлением позавчера.</p><p>— Вот! — Довольно восклицает он, найдя что хотел. — На этой неделе Питер снял котёнка с дерева и остановил ограбление небольшого магазина комиксов.</p><p>Тони неожиданно даже для самого себя рассмеялся.</p><p>— Боже мой, кто вообще грабит магазины комиксов?</p><p>— Слушай, сконцентрируйся, — с напускной суровостью просит Хэппи, когда хохот Тони не прекращается. — Ты видишь? Нет смысла избегать его. К тому же, раз ты так за него переживаешь, подумай, что он может натворить сам.</p><p>— Я понял. Стажировка отвлечёт его от поиска приключений на свой паучий зад.</p><p>— Так будет лучше для вас обоих, — кивает Хоган.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа изначально опубликована мной на Фикбуке, можно поддержать её тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7004849</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>